1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of downdraft ventilators for use in conjunction with a cook top. More particularly, the present invention relates to a telescoping downdraft ventilator assembly having a system for self-aligning a moveable vent within a housing.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Telescoping downdraft ventilators are well known to those skilled in the art. A conventional telescoping downdraft ventilator typically includes a housing, e.g., usually positioned behind a cook top, and a vent that is extendable above the housing to remove contaminated air from a cook top. When not in use, the vent is usually stored in the housing below the cook top. Further, the ventilator typically includes a fan for moving air through the system and a drive assembly for raising and lowering the vent with respect to the housing.
One problem with prior designs is that oftentimes the vent is not centered within the housing. This may occur if the vent is not evenly balanced, or if the lifting force provided by the drive assembly is uneven. Thus, undesired friction and/or resistance may occur between the vent and the housing or other components when raising and lowering the vent, which may in turn cause excessive wear and tear on the drive assembly and/or other components eventually leading to failure of the components and inoperability of telescoping downdraft ventilator.
What is needed therefore is a system for use in conjunction with a telescoping downdraft ventilator that centers the vent within the housing and reduces undesired friction and resistance during the raising and lowering operation.